iThink They Kissed Prediction
by Alyzuh
Summary: After Sam has broken a tooth, she is taken to the dentist and spills one of the biggest secrets between the two bickering sidekicks. Sam and Freddie find they have a friendship deeper than they thought. Plot not my idea. CONTAINS SPOILERS.
1. Sam's Clumsiness

Friday morning.

Sepia eyes took in the surroundings. She had been here so many times. Lights glared on the hardwood floor. Sam stared at the peephole, hoping someone would get it. She listened for the rattle of the doorknob or the lock. Finally, she heard it. Rattling to let her in.

Carly was still in her P.J's.

"Freddie would love to see that." She sneered, before stepping into the room.

Statues, sculptures, and downright weird objects were scattered all over the apartment. Sam hopped over the arm of the couch and landed right on a cozy cushion. Settling herself in, she flipped on the T.V, interested in the movie playing before her eyes. Colors danced on the screen. Consumed, she didn't notice Carly talking to Spencer, who had woke up as well.

"I need to take a shower." Carly said; pushing past her brother with a towel slung over her arm.

"So do I, so hurry up." Spencer rubbed his eyes, and turned to head to the kitchen. He hit the wall while attempting to get there.

"Owch." Spencer landed on the floor, staring up at the doorway.

"… Who moved the door?"

"No one did." Sam muttered. Spencer shrugged, dusted himself off and took a few steps in the kitchen, staring warily at the objects around him as if they were going to move.

Sam must have been woozy this morning, too. Her foot, wrapped tight in a sneaker, took a step onto the floor. Though it was wrapped tight, the laces were strewn around it. Sam took another step, then another – and fell. Face first. She let out a short, startled cry, before landing at an angle on her tooth, two teeth behind her left canine.

Pain surged through her mouth. Blood trickled onto her lip. Sam sat up. "Uuunnn…" Sam held her left cheek, rocking back and forth in pain.

"What happened?" Spencer darted out of the kitchen, careful not to invade the personal space of the wall this time.

"Spencerr…?" Sam groaned.

"Yeah?" He hopped over the couch and hovered his arms above Sam like she needed some help not to fall.

"You used to be a dental assistant, right?" Sam turned with another moan.

"… Ew." He screwed up his face. "Looks like you cracked a tooth."

"WHAT?" Sam stood, holding her right cheek. "Awjeez. I really don't want to do the show tonight if I have a cracked tooth!"

"Uh…it's two teeth behind your canine. You can't see it very well, but that's going to have to be removed." He pointed his finger at Sam's mouth. Sam pushed his hand away.

"Can I get some ice?" Sam moaned, sitting on the couch. Spencer peered down at her feet.

"Alright. Only if you tie your shoes." Spencer muttered. Sam tried to bare her teeth, but she only succeeded in hurting herself.

"Ow." She held her cheek.

"What happened?" Carly came out of the bathroom, fully dressed this time.

"Sam cracked a tooth." Spencer called from the kitchen while plucking some ice from the freezer into a small plastic baggie.

"Ohjeez." Carly hopped off the small stage and weaved through the objects in the room until she reached her friend. "Let me see."

"No!" Sam scooted away from Carly's outstretched hand. Carly sighed, shaking her head as she took a seat next to Sam. Spencer had returned, holding a bag of ice to Sam. Sam snatched it up, and pressed to her cheek.

"Any chance we can take her to the dentist?" Carly's eyes were filled with worry.

"Well, you know that dentist I made a sculpture for?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, in addition to the money they gave to me, me they also agreed to give me a free check up and procedure if I need it. They're also big fans of iCarly, so I'm sure they'd be more than happy to take out that tooth on my free check up and procedure."

"Let's go then!" Carly grasped Sam's arm, almost digging into it as she tried to drag Sam off the couch.

"Unnn." Sam moaned, stumbling after Carly. Spencer traced their steps. He grabbed the keys to his car, shut the door, and scrambled after his younger sibling and friend.


	2. Happy Gas

Next thing they all knew, Sam was sitting in a dentist chair, still groaning every once in awhile. The doctor peered into her mouth, shaking his head.

"What'd you do?"

"I tripped." Sam grunted, somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, we're going to have to take it out." He said through the surgical mask he had on. It bobbed around as he spoke. The dentist turned, fiddled through some drawers, and pulled out a canister connected to a breathing mask and tube.

"What's that?" Sam eyed it warily.

"Something that will make this a lot less painful." He placed the mask over Sam's mouth.

"Hold that there." He said, pressing to her face until she had a firm grip on it. There was a silence, until the doctor removed it. Sam was somewhat drowsy, and had a few giggle fits.

"What'd you give her?" Carly asked; her eyebrows furrowed together.

"It has about four names." The doctor grunted, getting to work on Sam's mouth.

"Like?" Carly asked curiously.

"N20, Nitrous oxide…" The doctor's drill screeched in a shrill scream.

"…Anything less scientific?" Carly asked hopefully.

"Happy gas. Laughing gas. It has a sweet smell and taste, and it prevents pain during minor surgeries. Patients who are administered with it often because relaxed, easy-going, and shockingly truthful." The doctor worked in silence for a while. Finally, he plucked the tooth from Sam's mouth. "That's a keeper."

"Ew." Carly stayed out of his way as he left.

"I need to go do some things before I let her go home. So sit tight. I'll be back in about five minutes." The dentist closed the door.

"Hey… Carly…" Sam half-mumbled, her mouth stretched in a grin, her eyes fluttered shut.

"Yeah?"

"Happy gas, huuuh?"

"Mmhm."

"What makes you happy, Carly?" Sam inquired, her hands tapping lightly on the wooden armrests. Carly paused for a moment, taking in the question. She searched for a light answer, and responded cheerfully.

"Spencer bought me some Strawberry Melody shampoo the other day. Now my hair feels great." Carly chirped.

"Let me feel!" Sam greedily clasped her fingers around her Carly's hair, and began to stoke it, laughing with her mouth closed and began to hum and bob her head around. "Your hair is soft, no secret about it!" Sam grinned.

Carly laughed, and kept her eyes ahead as Sam petted her hair. "I know, keeping a secret about soft hair isn't fun!" Carly sighed.

"Yeah, I can trust any secret with you." Sam continued to tug on her hair. "Like, listen to this, and tell me if it's a secret I could tell you."

"Okay, shoot. We're both friends here."

"I. Kissed. Freddie." Sam had pulled on Carly's hair to pull into Carly, and dropped back to continue to stroke her hair.

"Yeah, you can—"

There was a pause after Carly spoke.

"What?" Her mouth dangled open in horror, and there was a click as a door opened. Sam jumped, and blinked her eyes a few time in the directions of the door opening.

The happy gas had worn off.

Sam was sat up, in a daze. "Carly, where am I again?"

"You hit your tooth, so we had it taken out." Carly spoke softly. "They gave you happy gas. You were real talkative." Carly grinned. Sam's eyes widened as Carly continued, repeating the dentist.

"'Happy gas. Laughing gas. It has a sweet smell and taste, and it prevents pain during minor surgeries. Patients who are administered with it often because relaxed, easy-going, and shockingly truthful.'" Carly hinted, eyeing Sam. The dentist stepped in.

Sam snarled, and leapt at the dentist. She grabbed a nearby tool and threatened to stab him with it.

"What did you give me?"

"I-I-I—" He stammered, frightened of the girl baring her teeth in his face. Sam peered around, and plucked a canister from the desk. "This! What is it? You gave it to me!"

"Happy gas. It's perfectly harmless!" The dentist tried to free himself of her grip. Carly tugged on Sam, convincing her to let go. "C'mon, Sam." Carly led the way out. Sam was sending looks over her shoulders, still glaring at the dentist who had armed himself with a toothbrush incase Sam didn't cooperate with Carly.

Lucky for him, she did.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been extremely busy with school, family, camp, and starting up a new role-play guild, as well as stress. I thank everyone who's been paying attention and waiting! It's no excuse that I took so long! The chapters are being rewritten to be more IC and more fitting to the story. I panicked as I saw that the episode is coming out in two weeks! Wish me luck in finishing before it comes out!


	3. Angsty Teenagers

Arriving home, Sam bid her farewell and insisted she was going down to the lobby for a drink from the machine. She borrowed Carly's money and raced downstairs.

Carly sat on the couch; sighing heavily as Spencer shut the door. Abruptly, she stood and began to pace.

"I can't believe her!" Carly rounded the bar table and leaned on it. Spencer stood by the couch, watching her with confusion.

"What did she do?"

"Sam and Freddie kissed!" Carly ran towards him and paused, turning to dig her fingers into the table.

"Calm down!" Spencer cried, straightening. He wasn't used to this.

"Don't tell a girl to calm down." Carly snarled viciously, and Spencer stiffened with fear. Carly darted past her older brother, stifling growls and mutters as she flung the door open and beat mercilessly on Freddie's door.

"What?" Freddie came to the door, glaring at Carly.

"Get your stuff." Carly demanded. Confused, Freddie threw Carly a look before he got his cart of equipment.

Carly held the doors open for him, and led him into the elevator. At the top, Freddie began to prepare the equipment. "Why do you need me over so early? We generally get ready in four hours." Freddie glanced up at Carly, who had come running at him. Stunned, he let Carly pin him to the ground. Squirming, he grunted. "What was that for?"

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"The truth!"

"You already know the truth! I like you!"

"You liar!" Carly snapped.

"I'm not lying!"

"Did you kiss Sam?" Carly demanded to know. Freddie panicked.

"No!"

"Tell me the truth or you're not getting up! Now, why was Sam singing Running Away by AM at the dentist when he gave her happy gas? Right after she told me that you kissed her?"

"Easy it was—" Freddie stopped himself. Carly glared at him.

"I'm not saying anything!" Freddie hissed.

"Tell me!" Carly pushed his arms tighter to the ground. She knew he couldn't lie long.

"If I tell, will you let me up?"

"Yes!"

"Let me up first!"

"No!"

"TELL ME!" She screeched.

Freddie threw her off and struggled to his feet.

"You are mad!" Freddie cried, throwing his hands into the air after dusting himself off.

"I wouldn't be if you would just tell me the truth!" Carly snapped, one hand perched on her lip, the other rose in the air.

"I told you the truth!" Freddie leaned forward, stubbornness burning in his eyes, his arms crossed."

"Tell me!" Carly shoved Freddie. Freddie shoved her back. They grabbed each other and began shoving each other back and forth, yelling and screaming an untranslatable argument.

"Sam told me at the dentist when she was happy gassed!"

Freddie stopped struggling, letting Carly think he would stop, so she eased off the grip. He darted around his cart and paused, glaring back at Carly who was ready to stop him.

"Sam already said that, so there's no use in lying to me!" Carly growled

"We promised each other never to speak of it!" Freddie snapped. He paused, and clenched his hair with his hands. "Agh! I just spoke of it!" Freddie growled in frustration, before a call sounded from downstairs.

"Carly! Sam's here!" Spencer called up. Freddie stiffened with fear. Carly dashed to him and clutched his arm with a frightening grip. He feebly pulled on something, bringing a wire from his stand with him as evidence of trying to stay away from Sam. The elevator buzzed as they made the descent down, and finally, the door rolled open. Freddie's face was screwed up as he tried to hide his fear. Carly chased him as he made a mad dash for the exit, and turned, to stop him, to yell at her friend whom had been standing. Freddie managed to open the door, before Carly cried to Sam,

"Why did you tell me you and Freddie kissed?"

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"You spoke of it."

Freddie screamed and threw the wire into the air as Sam was on his trail like a hunting dog to a game's scent. Carly and Spencer jumped into action, and attempted to pull Sam off as she beat Freddie's head against his own door, his screams becoming muffled as his mouth was smashed against the wood. Managing to pull the enraged Sam off Freddie, Spencer chirped cheerfully,

"Come with me, angsty little teenagers!"

Before they knew it, they were all restrained in three chairs. Freddie was smack in the middle, which was unusual. Usually Carly was.

"Can you tell me again why you had to tie us up?" Carly sighed, rolling her head towards Spencer.

"I prefer not to be pulling you guys apart every two seconds." Spencer paced the floor, chuckling deviously. "I've always wanted to act like I was a cop! Wapa!" He flashed a flashlight in Carly's face.

"Ow-wah!" Carly squirmed in her chair. Spencer recoiled.

"Not a good idea?" Spencer asked.

"Not really!" Carly snapped.

"So… please explain, Carly!" He crouched and pointed fingers at his younger sibling.

"Well, when we took Sam to the dentist, she got happy gassed and told me she kissed Freddie! Knowing that people can be imaginative while on happy gas, I asked Freddie, who I'm convinced is lying!" She turned her head, glaring at Freddie, but also got the face of Sam, gnashing her teeth.

"You can trust me Sam. I can't believe you had to get happy gassed to tell me that. I thought we were better friends." Carly tilted her head to the side and gave Sam a disappointed expression. Sam turned her head swiftly to Freddie for an idea. His eyes were raised in panic. He half wanted to say that if Carly knew, what would his chances be of hooking up with her? But at this point, he didn't think she'd ever be interested. Why still have hope?

There was a silence, before Freddie uttered in a low voice. "Yeah Sam, I thought we were better friends than that."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

AN: Small cliffhanger. I'm not sure what do at this point. I saw the pictures of them tied up, and now I'm not quite sure what happens beyond this point. Short chapter too, sorry.

If you guys don't like the way that this is turning out to be, I'll make a second story similar, but it'd be more OOC. I'm trying to stay as IC as possible and as strict to the trailer and the photos Dan showed us.


End file.
